The Three Friends
by LoganChanDesu
Summary: The adventures of Asha, Logan, and Himeko. Random stuff is a go!
1. Chapter 1

"Logan!" called out Himeko while running to catch up. "Hey Himeko. Where's Asha?" he replied. "I don't know, I was just about to ask you the exact same thing." she replied. "She might be at the mall. You know how she recently got quite a bit of money and was allowed to spend a ton." he said. When they turned the corner and had a good view of the park, they saw Asha sitting on a bench. They ran up to her quickly. "Hello there, Asha!" said Logan. "Herro my little cuddle bunny." said Himeko while rubbing Asha's head. "Stop it, Himeko! That's weird when people are watching." she said, embarrassed. "Sorry Asha.." she replied. "It's okay." she said. "So what are you doing here anyway? I wanted to blow all your money on the new Hello! Project store in the mall. Then some on new clothes, computer stuff, oh and–" before he could finish, Himeko put her hand over his mouth. "Hushuuuu~" she said. "I was waiting for a guy. He said he would be here at around.. THREE O' CLOCK?!" she said surprised. "You guys have to get out of here! He'll be here any minute!" she said as she pushed them. "Fine.. Wait can you give me a thirty? I need to buy Manoeri's new photobook!" he begged. "Fine. Here's thirty five." she said in an annoyed manner. They left really quickly. "Hello Asha~" said a male's voice. "Hideki?" she asked. "Who else?" he said while laughing. Hideki was the boy Asha liked. He moved to America from Japan. He was really handsome. Asha felt like soon he would be going out with him, but she wasn't sure. "Asha.. I have to talk to you seriously for a minute." he said with a change of tone. "There's this person I like.. I won't tell you her name because then it wouldn't be a secret crush but.. I don't know how to tell her." he added. "You should just tell her. I'm sure whoever it is would be weak in the knee's by being confessed to by you." she replied. "I can't.. I just can't tell her." he said. "Oh just tell me already that you love me!" she said while standing up. There was an awkward silence. "I'm... not in love with you.. Asha.. I'm in love with a.. guy.." he said nervously. Asha couldn't believe what she had just heard. She got weak in the knees but not in a good way. She started to sway until she fell backwards. "Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Y..yeah.. Sorry about that. Uhm.. Who is it that you like anyway?" she asked curiously. "Well.. It's hard to say but.. I like Logan." he replied. Asha spit her drink out immediately. "L-l-logan!? Your kidding, right?!" she said while in shock. "No.. I'm serious. He's.. really hot." he replied. She spit her drink out again. "Please stop. This joke is not funny!" she said while choking a little on some tea. "Can you ask him out for me? I would be so happy if you did." he asked. She could tell he was serious. "I'll.. Be sure to ask him." she replied. "Thank you so much Asha! You're the best friend anyone could ever have!" he said. "Oh look at the time. I have somewhere I have to be. Bye!" he said while running off. As Asha slowly walked back to the apartment that she shared with Himeko and Logan she was thinking. "How could he like him.. I didn't even know he was gay.. This is so weird. I can't stand it." she kept repeating to herself. When she returned she was greeted with mac and cheese in her face. "Woops! I'm such a bad cook! I'm sorry Asha!" Himeko said. "THIS IS REALLY HOT! IT'S BURNING MY FACE! OH MY GOD IT HURTS IT HURTS!" she screamed. After taking a shower they all sat down and watched television together. Asha figured she would ask if Logan liked Hideki. She just wanted to know. "Logan.. Do you like, and I mean like like, Hideki?" she asked. "Well.. To be honest, he's really hot. I would die just to see him nude." he replied. "Oh I know! Me too!" Asha said in an energetic voice. "Uh um yeah, anyway, Would you go out with him if he asked?" she asked. "You kidding? Of course! Why.. Did he ask for you to pass it on?" he asked. "Oh no! Nothing like that.. I was just wondering." she replied. "Oh.. Too bad. Well you'll probably be the one he ends up with. He spends all of his time with you." Logan said. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Asha said while getting up and heading to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

1The next morning, when Asha woke up, she smelled some of Himeko's famous pancakes. They were the only thing Himeko knew how to make correctly, and they tasted great. While eating breakfast, Asha remembered yesterday's incident. _"__There's this person I like.._ _I like Logan.."_ kept replaying in her mind. "Asha.. That glare you're giving me is kind of creepy." he said, breaking the replaying clip in her mind. Suddenly her cell phone beeped. She had a text message. It was from Hideki. She read it to herself. "What did he say?" is what it read. She didn't want to tell the truth. This was her Hideki.. Not Logan's! She quickly typed 'no' and sent it. The rest of the morning, she didn't receive a reply. She started thinking that maybe what she had done was a bad idea. Who is she to break possibly a great love? She shut herself in the room. Not caring at all that they all shared one room. "Asha? Asha! I need fifty dollars! I'm going to collect more H!P photos!" he nagged at the door. She got up and slid it under the table. "Thank you! You're a really great best friend. Thanks again!" he said. Shortly after, she heard a door shut. She came out right after. "Why did you not talk to him the entire morning my cuddle bunny?" asked Himeko. "Hideki really did ask him.. And you don't want them to get together because you thought Hideki was going to be yours?" she added. "You read me like a book..." she replied while sitting down on the couch. "Your in a tough state right now, you should tell them the truth even though you don't want them to be together." she said. "I know.. But Hideki and Logan? They both worship H!P though.." she said. "That doesn't mean they aren't gay, silly~" replied Himeko. "I guess your right. I'll tell him later. Sadly, I think I might have to make bed rules now. I don't want to be hearing them at night." she said with a laugh. "I do!" said Himeko jokingly. Then they received a phone call. "Hello. This is the local Hospital. Your resident Logan Keatts has been hit by a car. He is now being rushed to us. Please visit if you would like to. Have a good day." said the message. Himeko and Asha looked at each other's shocked and concerned faces. They headed out of the door immediately. When they reached the hospital, which was like an hour away from them, he was already in his room resting. Asha went to the elevator immediately but Himeko took a short while to talk to the staff. "You might want to change the name from 'Local Hospital' because this is not local if it takes us an hour to arrive!" she said while running to catch the elevator Asha was on. When they went into the room, he was asleep. Asha laid some flowers on his table. "He won't die will he?" Himeko asked the nurse. "No, he'll just need some rest and he'll be fine by tomorrow evening." she replied. The entire time they were there, even when he was awake, Asha forgot to tell him everything about Hideki. He wanted them to stay but they had to go home and take care of the cat. When they returned home, Asha went directly to their room and laid down. Himeko turned on the television to the anime channel. Asha got onto the computer and started up a blog. She wouldn't share it with her room mates. She would just update it on everything she was feeling. She wrote the first entry about the drama that has happened recently. Then at around eleven at night is when she finished. She went into the living room and saw Himeko had fallen asleep. Asha made herself some ramen and then stayed in the bedroom. The next day they returned to the hospital. Logan was able to come home with them and had no permanent damage. Asha didn't want to tell him. She figured it would be too soon since he recently had something big happen to him. When they returned home, the first thing Logan did was spend the entire night with his cat. He had her since he was young. Asha wrote a new post on her blog. She had already received thirty comments on her first post. None of them were important to her. She wrote how Logan returned from the hospital and is fine and how she still hasn't told him or Hideki about the truth. Himeko dragged herself onto the bed and went to sleep immediately. Asha laid down but couldn't sleep. Her guilt kept eating at her.


	3. Chapter 3

1When Asha woke up, she noticed that Logan wasn't in bed. Himeko was still fast asleep though. Asha got up and made her some breakfast. She then noticed a note on the fridge. "Gone to the park, see you later, Logan." is what it said. While she was putting away her breakfast dishes, Himeko dragged herself out of the room and plopped down onto the couch. "Where's Logan at?" Himeko mumbled. "Oh, he's at the park." Asha replied. "Isn't Hideki usually at the park around this time?" she mumbled. Asha checked the clock. It was the time he usually visits! Him and Logan were sure to run into each other. She panicked and accidentally tripped. She fell on top of Himeko. "Would you...*cough* please.. *cough*.. Get off of me?! *cough cough*" said Himeko, out of breath from the sudden impact. "Sorry.. Sorry.." Asha said while rolling onto the floor. "This means Logan and Hideki.. Will find out.. And I'll be in trouble." she said. "Serves you right~" replied Himeko. "You're a ton of help..." she replied. "I know..." she said while drifting off back to sleep. Asha looked out of the window and noticed Logan walking back to the apartment. "Oh no!" she squeaked. She tried to hide but she couldn't. Then he busted in and completely ignored Asha. "Wake up Himeko. I want a seat too." he said while still ignoring Asha. "Hello... Logan..." she said nervously. He didn't reply. Asha decided to go out. She didn't like the feeling of the apartment. She bought an outfit for a party she was going to later on in the week. She sat in the food court for a while. She felt really bad about what had happened. When she returned to the house, Logan wasn't there. "Where'd he go now?" she asked Himeko. "Oh.. No where..." she replied while trying to ignore the subject. Asha then attacked Himeko. "You know where he is don't you?!" Asha said while putting Himeko into a friendly headlock. "Ow ow ow! Yes Yes! But I won't tell you!" she replied. Asha tightened the headlock. "GYAOWIE!!! Asha.. Fine fine I'll tell you!" Himeko said while screaming in pain. "Hideki picked him up.. My goodness your good at getting your information.." Himeko said while plopping down onto the couch. "Oh no! This can't be good. I've got to go stop them from making a big no no!" Asha said in a concerned voice. "Oh hush.. Just let them fuck each other's brains out.." Himeko replied. "Eww Himeko! You're gross!" Asha said while sitting in the chair next to the couch. Asha was blogging when Logan returned. She quickly minimized the page. "Hey there Asha~" he said to her. "H..Hi..." she replied. "I looked at what you did in a completely wrong way. You just wanted to protect us. I understand it. You should've just let us be though." he said while laying down on the bed. "What did you both do?" she asked curiously. "Oh.. Amazing things.. Did you know how big is di" Asha didn't let him finish before moving onto another topic. He didn't want to change it. "I'm sure his reaction to mine was the same too. You don't even know how big I am do you?" he said. "HUSH!" Asha said while red in the face. "It's all good now.. All... good..." he said as he dozed off. Asha continued to blog. It was really late before she finally went to sleep. The week basically went in this order. Logan goes over to Hideki's house, returns really late and tells Asha all about it. Himeko kept her schedule of sleeping and anime at normal. Then the day of the party came. Asha got ready and made a stop at the hair stylist to get a nice hair style. The party was exciting. It even had a free to use cat walk! Asha wanted to walk it, but she would be embarrassed. Her friends pushed her to do it regardless of her feelings. When she walked down it, she felt good. Everyone clapped. She must have been good. She thought that maybe she could become a model. She had the body for it. She was also tall. Who knew? She was just having fun for now. She noticed Hideki and Logan there too. They left early. "I wonder why?" Asha thought to herself sarcastically. When she returned to the apartment, she had a pot of spaghetti in her face. "Not again! Sorry Asha! So sorry..." Himeko said while trying to clean it up. Life was okay with Asha. Everything was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

1The next morning when Asha woke up, she decided to make them breakfast. It was rare that she made them food at any time so she knew they would be happy since she was an excellent cook. She was finished and had the table looking really nice before Logan got up. "Good morning..." he said without noticing the food. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "You actually cooked breakfast?! Yay! Thank you Asha!" he said as he sat down and started eating. Himeko's reaction was about the same, except she completely laid down on the couch before noticing. They had a great morning with some excellent food. For lunch, they decided to go out to a local café. They had some of the greatest food in town. Logan finally had to ask a question. "Asha.. Would it be okay if Hideki moved in with us?" he asked nervously. "I don't know... If he did, you two would not be able to have sex while we were in the house." Asha said with Himeko sighing sadly in the background. "We wouldn't...while you were in the house." he replied while scratching the back of his head. "Wait.. We would be able to kiss and make out and stuff though.. Right?" he added. "Of course, we won't restrict you THAT much!" she said while laughing. "Ah.. Okay. I'll call him about it later." he replied with a smile. "Thanks Asha." he added. "Guys! I'm like officially bored to tears! Let's go to the arcade!" Himeko said while getting up. Asha gave the money to the clerk on their way out. When they got their, of course Logan headed to the iDOLMSTER machine. That was the only english one that he could find in the entire world. He always played the producer of the twins. He could spend hours at that machine. Asha was basically the same though. Himeko liked to play the action games where you shot people. They spent a good three hours at the arcade. When they returned home, Asha began cooking food and Logan called Hideki. Himeko went and played a video game on the television. After Logan closed the phone, he acted incredibly sad and mad. "What's the matter?" Asha asked with a concerned tone. "Hideki.. Broke up with me..." he said while holding back tears. "Why that little..." Asha said with anger building up inside of her. She had stuck her hand into boiling water and didn't even notice! "Uh.. Asha!" he said. She looking at her hand and then screamed at the top of her lungs. Asha had to keep ice on her hand at all times for tonight. Logan made the dinner, which ended up just being pizza snacks. Regardless of what had happened with her hand, she felt she had to comfort Logan the very best that she could. "He wasn't even that hot, Logan!" Himeko said while TRYING to comfort him. "He was freaking hot! ... and big.." he replied. "HOW BIG?!" she replied excitedly, ignoring the fact that he had just broken up with Logan. "Shut up!" he replied while getting up and going to their room. He stayed on the computer the entire night. He finally laid down at five in the morning. Asha finally had time to write on her blog. She wrote everything down. Then she discovered a new anime that caught her attention. She kept watching each episode that was out. After she got a good feel of the characters and knew their personalities, she wrote a fan fiction. She had it finished and put up onto a fan fiction site within three hours. She had written twenty long chapters. She was very fast at typing. She also never missed a key. Later in the day, at about six in the afternoon, she woke up Logan and they all went to the Hello! Project shop. While they were in the mall, they noticed a poster for an open stage event. Every Japanese Pop fan would be able to sing their favorite song. You were also able to form a group. Logan didn't want to sign up for it. He just headed into the Hello! Project shop and came out instantly with over a hundred Tanaka Reina photos. He also had seven albums, twenty singles, and three shirts and micro-fiber towels. They decided to head back home, and Asha made dinner without losing her focus for a second. They had a great spaghetti dinner. Then Logan went to upload the photos, albums, and singles to his computer. He ran a very good Hello! Project fan site. He also contributed to Hello! Online's picture board. Then they all went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

1The next night, Asha was returning from a shopping trip. She was walking down a dark alley since it was a quicker route to their apartment. Suddenly a man stood at the end. She turned around to avoid him but there was another man at the other end. They slowly got closer and closer. She got really scared. Then she noticed a ladder to get up a building. It would be a bit of an action movie escape but she didn't want to get hurt or raped. She climbed the ladder and ran as quick as she could up the stairs that led to the roof. She ran to the end of the roof. She noticed the guys getting up on the roof as well. She figured that the only way for her to get away without getting caught by them would to jump to the next roof. She prepared and ran. The time she was in the air seemed like forever. Like it was playing in slow motion. She hit the other roof. She got up and ran as fast as she could to the other side. It had one of those stair things too. She began to go down them as quick as possible. She climbed down the ladder and ran for her life. She got into the apartment and locked the door. "What's the matter?" asked Logan curiously. "These.. Guys were chasing me. *cough* I did some cool action movie stunts to get away though." she said while trying to catch her breath. "Cool action stunts?" Himeko asked excitedly. "Well I ran up to a roof and they followed, I didn't want to get raped or hurt so I ran and jumped onto a lower roof." she said. They both looked amazed. Suddenly, they received banging on their door. They all jumped. Asha slowly went to the eye hole. It looked like the two men who had tried to catch her! She prepared her gun as Himeko got a knife and Logan got a big paper fan. "What the fuck Logan?" Himeko said while laughing. He got a butcher knife instead. Asha unlocked the door and the busted in. What they didn't expect was Asha pointing a gun to their head when the door showed them. "If you want to live, you'll run." she said nervously. "Wait.. Hideki?!" Logan said in a loud voice. One of the guys jumped and took a while to reply. "Who's that..?" he asked. "Hideki, you bitch!" Logan said while putting down the knife. "You are just stupid, that's what you are." he added. Everyone except Hideki was looking at Logan with a weird look. Logan marched up to Hideki and punched him in the stomach. "You break up with me.. Then you plan to hurt or rape Asha?" Logan said while kicking him in the stomach while Hideki laid on the ground. "Get up!" Logan said in a firm voice. Hideki stood up slowly. "I-I'm sor—" Hideki couldn't finish because Logan kicked him in the crotch. "Get the fuck away from us." he said with a angry and firm voice. They both left really fast. Hideki was running awkwardly because of the damage dealt by Logan. "Wow Logan!~" Himeko said while patting him on the back. He didn't reply. He just went to the bathroom and took a shower. He went in a hurry so he must have forgotten to shut the door. He was in the shower in under ten seconds. Himeko peeked around the door to try to look but Asha pulled her back and shut the door for him. The next day, they went to the mall. Logan returned to buying all Hello! Project photos he could. He had a shrine to Tanaka Reina and Hagiwara Mai. A couple weeks later, they decided to move to Japan. They found a nice apartment. Logan got a job with a male modeling place. They chose him because he had a Caucasian quality that would drive girls nuts. Himeko and Asha didn't see it but they were happy for him. After his first magazine printed, he brought it home. "Damn! I didn't know YOU could look hot!" Himeko said in a shocked voice. They just all laughed. A couple weeks later Himeko got into Hello! Project and Asha got a solo contract with Avex. Their lives were going great. They held a celebration party and since Himeko was with Hello! Project, she had some friends from their. Mai showed up and Logan was scared silly. They were both the same age, but Logan was just one month older than her. He restrained his self since he didn't want one of his favorite idols getting fired. They all made a toast and had a great time. Their lives would forever be great from that point on.


End file.
